


Best Friend

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friend can wipe your tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)
> 
>  
> 
> prompt #02: Tears

She sat by the lake. Every night in a row for three days. Alone. Watched her tears creating waves on the surface of the water. She wished for someone to listen, someone to understand. But she was alone. Every night in a row.  
The next time she found a lotus on the water, the flower was beautiful so she just sat down and admired it. A few moments later something strange happened. The pain she carried for a long time was now somehow lifted. All that was left was peace. She was confused and not sure what to think when suddenly a little fairy crawled out from the flower and sat on its petal.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I've been listening! Didn't you feel it?”


End file.
